Grey's Anatomy
by 78Violetfan
Summary: The anatomy of it all was that he was a guy, and she was a girl...and he was a guy that just so happened to be so very much in love with that girl.


**Hey there, I've been working on my next chapter for The Lima Bean, as well as What Dreams May Come...and since I've been watching a lot of _Grey's Anatomy _this idea sort of floated into my head.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Finn didn't get TV, you see, he wasn't really a big fan of anything that involved drama, or romance or anything other than action that is.<p>

No, he didn't like wasting his Saturday in front of the television, instead you could find him at Breadstix eating some pasta (and breadsticks) or out on the football field 'roughing it' with the guys.

That all changed when it came to Quinn Fabray.

Sure, he was dating _Rachel_ at the time and he was _supposed_ to be at the park with Mike, Blaine, Artie, Puck, Shane and Sam for a game of basketball (he always picked Artie and Puck for his team because they would just shove the wheelchair-bound kid into the other team for distraction and then score some mad points) but Quinn had called him saying that her mom had some kind of book club meeting and Santana was out on a date with Brittany and she had no friends.

That made Finn a little upset, because he had always assumed that Quinn considered him a friend.

Apparently she didn't because _he _had to be the one to ask _her _to hang out today.

And at first she was hesitant, she actually had to remind him that he was dating Rachel...

...And he was the one to tell her that Rachel trusted him, he had to tell her the Broadway bound girl wouldn't mind if they hung out.

After convincing Quinn that they could hang out and there would be know awkward silences or I-wanna-kiss-you moments Finn decided that they would hang out, he would bring some snacks and they would be friends.

...And he forgot all about his basketball game with the guys...

...Apparently Quinn did that to him...

* * *

><p>Three hours later he was sitting on the opposite side of the couch with his ex-girlfriend watching some movie about thirteen-year-old girls who start doing drugs and having sex and such.<p>

He didn't understand it but Quinn had just started it before he got there, saying it was one of her favorite movies so he said he didn't mind (the movie was called _Thirteen_).

After that movie they moved on to one of the movies he picked out himself _Cry_Wolf _it was one of his own movies that he had left at her house before they broke up so he decided he'd just take it home that night after they finished.

All was fine until somehow they ended up sitting beside each other and unbeknownst to them Quinn ended up laying her head upon his chest and he wrapped his arm around her protectively.

...it was like on instinct for both of them...

* * *

><p>They decided to watch TV after that, Quinn came across a rerun of <em>Grey's Anatomy<em> it was one of her favorite shows, and Finn couldn't say no to her, so she stayed on that channel.

The boy had only ever watched the show once before when Rachel begged him too, he knew it was about doctors but that was about it.

He didn't understand half the words that were being said within the story, and everytime he would ask Rachel to explain it to him the girl would be all like, 'shh Finn, I'm trying to watch the show!' So he just stayed in the dark throughout the whole episode.

Apparently; it was a brand new episode that they were watching and Rachel didn't want to miss a thing.

* * *

><p>"What is it that he's so upset about?" Finn asked the open air.<p>

It took a moment for the blonde to answer but she shrugged saying, "his dad just died."

Finn nodded as he set his eyes on the screen and tried his best too keep up with the characters, "w-who is that again?" He asked after a moment.

"That would be George O'Malley." Quinn said before she pointed to the other person, "that's Meredith Grey, she has a mother with Alzheimer's."

"Huh?" Finn asked.

Quinn sat up, and Finn rubbed the spot on his chest, it felt cold without her there. "Are you completely lost?" Quinn wondered.

Finn looked at the TV before looking at the girl beside him, "i-is that a problem?"

"No," Quinn shook her head before she looked at the screen, "I didn't think you sat in your living room every Thursday and watched _Grey's Anatomy._" She said.

Finn stared at her a minute before his eyes drifted to the screen, "who is that?"

Quinn chuckled, "I just told you, that's George O'Malley."

"Oh...I'm lost." Finn said.

Quinn looked at him, a smile playing on her lips, "do you want me to catch you up."

He nodded dumbly, "it would probably help...yes."

Quinn drew in a heavy breath before reaching for the remote and pausing the TV.

Finn watched as she did this and thought, _oh, yeah, direct TV can be controlled, so why was it so important that Rachel watched it live? _He shrugged his thought away as he looked at the blonde.

Quinn cleared her throat, "okay, so we'll start by saying that Meredith Grey, Cristina Yang, Izzie Stevens, Alex Karev and George O'Malley are all Interns of Miranda Bailey; she's a Resident." She paused, waiting for Finn to give her the nod to continue before she began again.

"Meredith met Derek Shepherd also known as McDreamy; an Attending one night at a bar, they had a one night stand basically, then at work while she met the rest of the Interns she realized that Derek was her boss, as she tries to avoid him he tries to pursue her they end up getting together. Cristina meets Preston Burke another Attending and they begin a relationship. Izzie and George end up becoming roommates with Meredith and that's why they live together. Later Addison Montgomery; another Attending who used to be Addison Shepherd comes on board and you find that she was Derek's wife, until she cheated on him by sleeping with his ex-best friend Mark Sloan also known as McSteamy who is now an attending in their hospital as well." She paused another moment to ask, "are you keeping up?"

Finn smiled dumbly because this was actually kind of interesting, it felt like high school.

Quinn shrugged, "okay, so Alex and Izzie end up getting together but later Izzie meets Denny Duquette who is a patient with a bad heart and she ends up falling for him. Izzie risks Denny's life to get him a new heart because he had been on the transplant list for so long, he asks her to marry him and his surgery ends up being successful as he gets the new heart but he later dies due to some medical problem that Izzie never thought of. Preston ends up getting shot and his hand gets tremors so he and Cristina hide it within their surgery's until one day they're caught by George when his father is admitted; and after a few surgery's Mr. O'Malley dies." Quinn pauses for a brief moment before nodding, "And now, you are pretty much caught up."

Finn nodded to himself, he was actually quite surprised by the fact that he listened to the whole story.

It seemed a bit crazy to him that he would sit there and listen to it all.

"So, who was the bone girl?" He asked pointing to the TV, "the one who came out of the bedroom asking the blonde to stop George from all the sex."

Quinn looked at the TV (for some reason, she felt a little surprised herself that he had actually listened to it all), "oh, you're talking about Dr. Torres...Callie, she's George's girlfriend they had broken up, but they ended up getting back together during the heat of the moment of everything happening with George's father."

Finn nodded, "cool, I-I think I get it all now."

"Okay, so," Quinn picked up the remote, "shall we press play?"

"Yeah." Finn nodded staring at her.

After pressing play Quinn ended up settling where she had been before, right on they boy's chest, and he really didn't seem care.

No thoughts of Rachel consumed his mind at all, he stared at the TV a moment before looking at Quinn, "that's Izzie?" He asked.

And his answer was a soft nod upon his chest.

* * *

><p>By the end of the show Finn had fully understood the whole episode, and he actually figured he had a handle on the whole concept of the show too.<p>

"What is Alzheimer's?" Finn asked as he remembered Quinn never answered him earlier. He stared down at the girl awaiting the answer as he admired her beauty, he noticed the short hair had done good in enhancing it all. She looked amazing.

And he knew his thoughts were wrong, they just wouldn't go away.

Quinn shrugged saying, "it's a disease that affects I think about one in ten people, it has to do with memory, thinking, and behavior."

Finn nodded, trying to mentally convince her that he understood before he said, "right. And what's Cardiovascular Surgery?"

Quinn smiled shooting him a glance, "I thought you said you understood it all?"

"Well?" Finn shrugged.

The girl laughed, "surgery on the heart or great vessels performed by cardiac surgeons_."_

Quinn must have been able to read the look upon his face because a moment later she laughed before saying, "well, we know _you'll _never be a surgeon."

Finn gave her a light teasing squeeze as he yawned and it must of sent the wrong message because before he knew what was going on Quinn shot up from the couch and faced him, "I-I'm sorry," she said shaking her head, "I shouldn't have laid down, you shouldn't have put your arm ar...we got comfortable, and lost, w-we were focused on the show and..."

She continued to babble and Finn sat there confused.

She was defending herself as if he was mad at her.

She was ranting about how they were just friends.

"...This was a mistake," she continued, "inviting you here I mean. You're with Rachel, with Rachel Berry and I'm alone, I'm always alone..."

"Quinn." Finn said.

She continued to talk, she hadn't heard him at all.

"Quinn." The boy said again, this time standing up to face her.

"...I-I think you should go, and we can't do th-I get crazy feelings in my stomach every time you're around Finn, I wanna d-do things when you're around, things that I shouldn't want to do..."

Finn just stared at her, maybe he was at a loss for words, _is she saying she still loves me?_

"...I can't ignore the way I feel anymore Finn, and I just, I need you to go," she stopped her rant and walked toward the door.

The boy followed before noticing she was opening the door.

"I can't-" Quinn shook her head, "_we _can't do this." She said gesturing between the two of them. Trying her best to get the point across. "I can't be your friend Finn, I'm sorry, but I'm too selfish and we can't be friends."

Finn stared at her a moment, it was a long moment before he got what she was saying. She _was_ confessing her love for him.

Her selfishness meant that she wanted him to herself, she didn't want to share him with Rachel, she didn't want to stand by and be his friend while Rachel got to be his girlfriend.

And as he thought about it...

...maybe he didn't want that either.

Yeah, he figured he didn't want that either as he leaned down and kissed her like he'd never get the chance to again, he kissed her like it was his last day to live.

He kissed her before pulling away and whispering low, "I wanna be more than your friend, Quinn." He looked in her eyes, "I choose you, so please, please tell me I'm not too late."

His answer was another kiss.

* * *

><p>Finn didn't get TV, you see, he wasn't really a big fan of anything that involved drama, or romance or anything other than action that is.<p>

No, he didn't like wasting his Saturday in front of the television, instead you could find him at Breadstix eating some pasta (and breadsticks) or out on the football field 'roughing it' with the guys.

That all changed when it came to Quinn Fabray.

With Quinn it was different, he could sit there all day on the couch and watch lame dramatic or romantic comedies, confusing stories with terrifying or humorous characters, because she never let him get lost.

No matter what, he always understood what was going on, he knew the plot, the twist, the characters inside and out, because Quinn explained it to him.

And even if he found the show as boring as hell or completely horrible he would sit there and watch it because Quinn was there.

_He _was there for her.

The anatomy of it all was that he was a guy, and she was a girl...and he was a guy that just so happened to be so very much in love with that girl.

They were Finn and Quinn, and to him that's all that mattered. Fuinn was all that mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>It may have sucked, it's probably not my best, but the damn idea wouldn't leave me alone, so if you read it...I hope you enjoyed it...<strong>

**...thanks for giving it a chance...**

**...reviews are appreciated, thanks again!**


End file.
